


Here We Go Again...

by nocturnallly



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Anthea MLP, Cloudy Skies MLP, Cotton Candy MLP, Crystal Clarity MLP, F/M, Golden Delicious MLP, Icy Storm MLP, Illusion MLP, Nidra MLP, Night Light Jr. MLP, Prism Bolt MLP, Red June MLP, Starburst MLP, The Next Generation MLP, Turquoise Blitz "T" MLP, Valiant Heart MLP, Whirlwind MLP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 21:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20954942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturnallly/pseuds/nocturnallly
Summary: Friends since birth, Crystal Clarity and Illusion were the typical girl-boy friendship. One was never seen without the other, and for most it was quite cute to see.But, hearing the news of Claire being forced to move with her family back to Ponyville, it caused quite the amount of tears between the two. Knowing they only had so much more time left together, they spent every waking moment with one another, until at last, moving day arrived.They left with sad goodbyes, and promised everyday letters from him.~After waiting for several days of some sort of communication from Illusion, Claire all but gave up on getting anything from him.She should have known good things like Illusion didn't last.Pissed and heartbroken at a letter she had received from him, she gave up on all sort of communication between them and tried to move on with her life.~A concert at Ponyville suddenly throws the two back into each other's lives, and unbeknownst to either of them, comes a ride of emotion and chaos with it.





	1. Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal Clarity and Illusion say goodbye as the Earth Ponies finishing packing up their belongings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second generation characters belong to Kilala19 (Kianamai) on DeviantArt.  
My Little Pony first generation characters belong to the creators.  
I do not take credit for any of the characters or places associated with the show, only the story line belongs to me.

"I'm gonna miss you Crys," said Illusion with a frown.

"Me too Lulu, me too." Claire spoke softly, hugging her half-draconequus friend.

The Earth ponies were moving fast around the large house, much to the two friends' dismay. The day had finally arrived: Moving day.

Spike and Rarity had decided to move back to Ponyville, both missing their hometown. Clarity and T were not one bit pleased by the news at all. 

T was only 5 however, he only was going to miss the house, Nidra, and some other friends. As what Clarity said, he's missing nothing. She has to leave behind her childhood best friend, Illusion. Also including Princess Celestia, Discord, the Canterlot Castle, and well, everything!

Spike currently was helping the movers with everything, given his large size. Rarity was on the grass some distance away with T, making sure he didn't fly off somewhere.

And of course, that left Claire and Illusion to say their goodbyes before she left to settle permanently. 

"You better come and visit, Illusion." Claire used his real name, which meant she was serious.

"Only if you come and visit as well Clarity," 

"Definitely." 

They both exchanged another tight hug before parting ways, Illusion stepping back for the truck and Clarity getting in the carriage with her parents and T.

Clarity would've promised that she would visit, but they both knew how shy she was. It wasn't necessarily her fault, though, she had a reason. 

Both Illusion and Clarity were picked on by colts and fillies, and just because of their looks. That was one of the reasons both clicked so quickly. They were both different.

"Aren't you guys excited!? You both get to see your parents' homeland!" Rarity said with a squeal, most likely trying to lighten the mood.

"I guess. New place, right? I'm still gonna miss Canterlot though..." T said with a sigh.

Clarity didn't speak, just grunted from the back, watching the only familiar place she knew fade back into the clouds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How does it sound so far?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and friends take their seats at the Songbird Serenade's concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second generation characters belong to Kilala19 (Kianamai) on DeviantArt.  
My Little Pony first generation characters belong to the creators.  
I do not take credit for any of the characters or places associated with the show, only the story line belongs to me.

"Can you believe it!? The Songbird Serenade is performing here in Ponyville! I'm so excited!" Candy skipped along in front of us, nonstop giggling as well.

I sighed, grinning as she slowed down so we could all catch up to her.

"It is pretty surprising she chose here as a first stop for her tour, but I'm excited nonetheless as well!"

Truth is, I actually was sort of excited. I've heard about her in newspapers. Apparently she performs a lot in Canterlot, but we moved away before she ever really caught on. Now however, everypony in Ponyville is buzzed about the concert, rumor is that the the Royal Family will show up to watch, after all, it is the first stop of her tour.

Candy continued babbling up ahead, while I meanwhile looked at all of our friends walking with us.

T currently had a wing over his Marefriend, Anthea, because she was pretty much blind except for the fact that she can see splotches of color.

Prism was flying above us with Whirlwind and his brother, Icy Storm, trailing behind them.

Golden currently was up ahead making small talk with Candy, they both shared the same excitement for the concert, just had different ways of showing it.

Then there was me, Crystal Clarity, the odd one out, besides for T of course. It had been hard adjusting to Ponyville without Illusion here, if it wasn't for Red June, I'd probably still be at home stuffing my face with ice cream in the dark.

_Illusion._

Illusion and I had lost contact around a year after I first moved. Granted, I probably could have come and visited too, but I just couldn't bring myself to. Eventually, he started getting carried up in royal duties while I had just opened up by own jewelry shop, Hearthfire Jewellery.

I'll admit, I had missed him greatly, not after, but I just learned to move onto other ponies, which is where I am now. Thinking about that jerk, Illusion, again as I head to the concert that I'm supposed to be excited about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will get longer, I promise :)  
Comments are always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain two ponies make eye contact...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second generation characters belong to Kilala19 (Kianamai) on DeviantArt.  
My Little Pony first generation characters belong to the creators.  
I do not take credit for any of the characters or places associated with the show, only the story line belongs to me.

We had all found our seats at the front, where most of our parents being the Element's of Harmony, had managed to reserve for us.

The concert was going to start in about 10 minutes, so I volunteered to go get snacks before it started.

Good thing we waited, pretty much everyone was up at the front.

I brushed my now-long mane out of my face, using my weak magic to help carry the food back. While I was walking, I could have sworn I felt a pair of eyes on me...

Blinking, I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I was used to all the stares, but why was it this time I truly _felt_ it?

Shaking my head, I muttered under my breath before turning back around to head to my friends.

"Finally...." I heard Prism mutter as I arrived.

"Don't roll your eyes too much, it might stick that way." My eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the pegasus.

"Geez, chill out Claire...." He sneered back at me. I countered back with a growl, seeming to shut him up and make Whirlwind snicker.

"You good, Clairy?" T spoke up quietly beside me, looking at me with the same sweet-sympathy he had when I first told him. I nodded, not explaining any further.

T was the only one I told about me and Prism. A few months ago, Prism admitted to liking me, saying how I should 'be lucky', or something like that, to have someone like him like me.

I had _actually_ even considered liking him back too! Until he added that last part, I had sneered at him, to which he glared at me with the same ferocity. That's when I had had enough with him and struck him across the face.

So yeah, back to now. Wonder why we still tolerate each other? He's friends with all of my friends, same with me. And you know, I tried going up to him and apologizing for my behavior, I even was going to ask if we could still be friends! But of course, he didn't want that. So now he's just a complete butt to me, and of course me returning the favor, except when we're doing something exciting and dangerous. That's how we both know we're still on friend terms and such.

"Welcome every Ponayyyyy! Whose excited for the concert!? Woo!" Suddenly, a loud explosion of confetti sprinkled across the sky, along with the Songbird Serenade gliding over the crowd.

At that, everypony stood up and cheered while screaming. I smiled and clapped, like my brother and Anthea who weren't over-the-moon excited about this whole thing.

"Before we start, I'd like to announce a rumor that has _surely_ been buzzing around in everypony's mind lately..." She giggled, flying back down. Then, lights lit up the stage, revealing the royal family everypony was just dreaming to see.

...Illusion? Was he here? My eyes snapped to the middle of the group, where Princess Celestia, Discord, and Illusion would supposedly be seated.

_No! I'm not supposed to care! Remember the letter he sent you!?_

Red met blue, the same pair of eyes which had haunted me in my dreams.

Before succumbing to the familiar trance of my devilishly handsome friend, I shook my head rapidly, snapping out of our stare-off.

That pony, or draconequus is what I should say, my very best friend, the one who had caused me heartache for his sudden radio silence and out of the blue letter, is here. His gaze, which I had failed to notice before, now quickly drinking in my appearance as if parched.

Before we had lost contact, I realized that I had this tiny little crush on him. Just a tiny one! Nothing to cry over! Though my hopes for anything happening between us quickly died away after that cold little note he sent me.

~

_Claire was laying down on her bed, her tail and legs dangling off the side as she was surrounded by her many books spread out. She wasn't a complete nerd, though then again that was probably the nicest 'insult' somepony could give her._

_She was enjoying the peace and quiet. For once, their new house wasn't filled with the noise of unpacking and excitement of their new lives. Sure, the place was cool and all, but she much preferred Canterlot, as of now._

_Illusion was all she could think about the past few days, after having not receiving a single letter from the male like he said he would. She tried not to overthink it, after all, maybe he's just been super busy? Though deep down, she knew he didn't have much to do since he was still too young to deal with royal duties._

_These thoughts distracting her from her book, suddenly a mist of red smoke appeared in front of her, a letter falling out of the cloud before the smoke all but vanished. Crystal eyes darting around for a moment as if somepony was watching, she snatched the scroll with a claw and quickly unrolled it, knowing it was from her friend._

_Eyes furrowing in confusion, and then finally in anger, Claire would growl and rip the scroll in half, feeling an all but familiar burn in her eyes before throwing the thing in her trashcan. Furiously wiping at her eyes, the dragon-mare would sniff before resting her chin on her arms._

_The letter was simple. Simple, cold, and straight to the point._

_He didn't want to keep contact with her, not even try with their distance. There wasn't even an explanation for it! She thought he would be there, especially with how difficult he knew this was for her, after hours being cuddled up on a couch in front of a fireplace sleepily exchanging concerns._

_Not even realizing it, her tears had dried and with it replaced a cold and quite broken look on her face._

_'All the more reason to not trust.' She thought with another sniffle._

~

I didn't even realize it was time for the beginning party, where the ponies of said-area were allowed to step up and speak to the family. Not without a search of belongings and more than six guards surrounding them, however.

_Was I really just so entranced by this boy that I wasn't even paying attention?_

Before I even knew it, I had bolted from where I stood, maneuvering my way through the cheering crowd and into the shadows of a random tent, ignoring the concerned calls of my friends and brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting spicy now...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claire and Illusion have a little not-so-nice reunion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second generation characters belong to Kilala19 (Kianamai) on DeviantArt.  
My Little Pony first generation characters belong to the creators.  
I do not take credit for any of the characters or places associated with the show, only the story line belongs to me.

Body being wracked with full-body shudders, I clawed at my ears with a quiet whimper, trying to drown out the noise. I never really did deal with anxiety, or huge change, for that matter. Something I must have gotten from Dad, I suppose.

Why was he here? After all this time? Maybe a little heads up, at least? I knew that last part wasn't fair, though. We hadn't spoken in almost a decade, and I can't even imagine trying to talk after all the lost time.

_Secretly, I really kinda hope he does approach me. Just so that I can prove to myself he missed me too._

Finally opening my eyes after what seemed like forever, I quickly adjusted to the dark before slowly sitting up. Had the concert started up while I was wallowing in my misery? Tilting my head back with a groan, I brushed my mane out of face while standing up, peeking around the corner of the tent to stare into the crowd.

I couldn't see the Royal Family from my view, but I knew they were somewhere near the very front of the stage. Placing a hesitant claw down, I made my way from the darkness and back into the strobe-lit area.

The music was loud, it was good, but loud. Now having a better view of the stage, I didn't bother to hide my curious-almost-desperate stare looking for the male.

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god he isn't in his seat why isn't he in his seat?_

Barely managing to hide my squeak of shock, I hoped nobody had heard me as I attempted to cover it up with a cough. Where was he though? He isn't exactly the most subtle-looking pony out there, right?

After searching for about two minutes, I huffed in defeat before turning to search for my friends and our seats. Stepping farther into the crowd, I saw a flash of Candy hopping around in the tune of whatever song was playing. Flashing a fake smile, I opened my mouth to greet her before suddenly I was grabbed with a whoosh! of fabric.

~

Feeling the paw slowly lower from my face, I whipped around with blue embers ready to burn the crap out of whoever grabbed me, before I saw their face.

Mouth hanging open mid-curse, I blinked in shock at who was in front of me.

_Oh, you've got to be kidding me!_

My face quickly morphing into a scowl, I shoved both my front claws forward to shove him, and lucky for me, her let me.

"You...! You pompous, rude, jerk! You can't just... Jump me and bring me into the back of a tent with a smile and be like, "Oh hey, Claire! Just thought I'd jump you and drag you into a tent to say hi!" And!- Wait, why are you smiling?" Taking in a deep breath, eyes still blazing with frustration at the male in front of me, I narrowed my eyes at his cocky grin.

"I missed you, Crys." He spoke at last, his fiery red eyes soft as he gazed at me.

Though I wanted to fall into his embrace, _oh my god I really wanted to_, the memory of curling up in a ball and crying on my bed came to mind.

"You don't get to call me that." I hissed, my eyes narrowing as I masked my hurt and elatedness with anger.

Staring into his eyes, I could have sworn I saw something like guilt and regret swimming through his embers, but it was gone and masked by indifference before I could identify it...

"Good to see you too, Claire..." I heard him mutter before he straightened himself out and looked right into my own pair of clear eyes. "It isn't... Safe here in Ponyville anymore." He revealed like it was just some test grade he was sharing.

Blinking in confusion, I ignored my hurt for him as I attempted to dig out the meaning in his words. "What do you mean, "not safe"? What do I have to worry about here? Everything has been fine..." I trailed off, digging through my memories at anything off about the place I could have noticed.

Coming up with nothing, I turned my attention back onto the male in front of me.

"I... Can't really elaborate, at the moment... But..! If you come back to Canterlot with me, I can definitely explain more..!" He rushed out the last part, a paw awkwardly scratching at his neck fur as he attempted to gauge my reaction.

Taking in his words, I paused.

_But how do I know he's telling the truth? Then again... It would be nice to see Canterlot again... After all these years..._

Scanning his face for any hint of a lie, I found nothing but honesty, and that same small bit of guilt swimming around. Not quite wanting to believe him yet, I paused, trying to find words.

"...How do I even know you're telling the truth?" I responded sharply, my eyes narrowing to even thinner slits.

He winced at the bite, before masking his expression back to indifference. I could see the change in his eyes before he spoke. "And what reason would I have to lie? We... Haven't exactly been on speaking terms for the past few years. I have nothing to gain except your safety." He answered coldly, his red eyes deepening to a shade that was... _Attractive?_

I could tell he regretted his words right after he said them, but it still doesn't change the effect they had on me. I winced, feeling my sensitivity quickly taking offense. Swallowing back the choke of a sob I knew was coming, I looked away from his heated gaze. "And whose fault was that?..." I muttered bitterly, knowing my words had the desired effect as I saw him tense.

"...Just will you listen? Please? ...Somewhere else?" He responded tensely, not waiting for an answer before turning to walk farther away from the crowd which I knew was still screaming in excitement.

_The impatience certainly hasn't changed...._ I thought with a snort, huffing angrily as I quickly walked after him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder what's gonna happen next...  
I would love to hear what you guys think, don't be afraid to comment :))


End file.
